Field
The present invention relates to a casing of an implantable device configured to be implanted in a human body and an implantable device, a method for manufacturing a casing of an implantable device, and a method for supporting treatment using an implantable device.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress of brain-machine interfaces, various types of implantable devices for performing such as acquisition of body information have been developed. Various ideas have been implemented in the casing structure of such types of implantable devices so as to secure hermeticity, that is to say, to prevent a body fluid or the like from contacting an electronic circuit and causing the electronic circuit to malfunction. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a device for assisting visual restoration that includes a resin case having a depression for housing an electronic element and having an aperture on top, the electronic element incorporated into the case, a flexible wiring substrate connected to the electronic element, and a resin cap for sealing the electronic element and the flexible wiring substrate and that has a simplified casing structure. However, a casing larger than the casing-implanted body site causes such as bulging of the device-implanted site seen from outside the body. This is undesirable in terms of appearance. Further, a contact or friction with the bulging skin easily causes inflammation and in some cases may form a fistula, resulting in an infection. However, there has not been established any implantation technology that eliminates skin bulging caused by an implantable device and that is excellent in appearance.